


I Can't Steal You (Like You Stole Me)

by pikedexter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Bobby Nash is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Coming Out, Evan "Buck" Buckley-centric, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, no beta we die like evan buckley almost did like four times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikedexter/pseuds/pikedexter
Summary: Eddie has a new boyfriend and Buck can't figure out why it bothers him.Or: Evan Buckley realizes some things about himself.Aka: I needed more bi buck content so I took matters into my own hands.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Male Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 209





	I Can't Steal You (Like You Stole Me)

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be based on that reddit post but it ran away from me. this is my first work in this fandom and my longest to date. hope you enjoy!  
> title from you by the pretty reckless

It starts with a normal gathering between calls. Eddie gets a text and smiles at his phone, looking love drunk.

“You got a new girl, Eds?” Buck asks with a smirk, noticing his friend.

“Uh no, not exactly. Uh a guy actually,” Eddie responds, looking slightly nervous. The others look up at the admission, surprised. “Didn’t expect it to come out this way but. I’m bi.” He holds his head higher, determinedly unashamed.

“That’s great, Eddie, thank you for telling us.” Hen responds with a smile. The others agree with the sentiment but Buck stays quiet. Everyone looks at him concerned.

“That a problem, Buck?” Eddie asks, visibly annoyed.

“What? No! Of course not!” Buck jumps to the defense quickly. “Just uh, surprised is all.” Eddie gives him another unconvinced look but the group moves on.

“So tell us about this mystery guy,” Chim requests. “How long?”

“His name is Jake. It’s new-ish, but it’s going well. I really like him.”

“That’s great, Eddie.” Buck says though he doesn't really feel it and he isn't sure why. There”s this feeling in his chest but he isn’t sure how to describe it. 

But before he can think too hard on it the alarm sounds and they all spring into motion. He pushes the feeling to the side, determined not to let it interfere with the job.

The more it comes up, the more annoyed Buck gets. He would see Eddie smiling at his phone, knowing surely it was _him_ and would find himself rolling his eyes, disgusted. But he doesn’t get why. It wasn’t like he was homophobic or anything, he didn’t have an issue with Hen or Josh or Michael. So what was his deal?

Eddie’s phone pings again and the older man laughs and Buck sees _red_.

“Can’t that wait? He’ll be there later.” Eddie’s head swings up, a hurt look on his face before it hardens into a scowl and he gets up and walks away. Everyone else turns and glares at him.

“What the hell, Buck? You need to take care of this attitude problem. Take a walk.” Bobby scolded and Buck hung his head, suddenly filled with shame.

“Yes, Cap.” he said, before getting up and walking away.

He keeps to himself the rest of the week, giving Eddie the cold shoulder even though he still doesn’t understand what has him so worked up. He just can’t stand watching him constantly smiling at his phone. He hadn’t felt the same way about Shannon. It doesn’t make sense.

"I don't get why it's bothering me so much,” he tells his sister while visiting later that week.

"You like him." She responds, sounding certain.

"What? No, Maddie, I'm straight." He rolls his eyes. She gives him a skeptical look. He gives her an annoyed sigh.

"Look I gotta go, I'm gonna be late for my shift.” Buck quickly says, a lie given he has another 30 minutes. They say their goodbyes and he leaves as fast as he can, grateful to be away from his sister’s prying, knowing eyes.

He tries to brush it off but he can’t stop thinking about it over the next week.

 _Did_ he like Eddie? 

No.

He couldn't. He likes girls. Just girls. 

But then he remembers George in fourth grade. Colin in eighth. Jimmy his senior year. Fuck. Those hadn't just been friendly feelings had they? Always wanting to be near them, have their attention on him. When they played spin the bottle at a party in high school and for some reason he had hoped it would land on Jimmy. 

He was an idiot. 

It was a weird thing to realize suddenly. And it wasn't like there was anything to be done about it. Eddie was happy with Jake. He can't get in the way of that. He was fucked. And now he had to go face him with this new realization. Great. 

He arrives at the station in time to see Eddie and some guy talking, standing close. They say their goodbyes and the guy leans in for a kiss before walking away. Jake then. Just great. 

“Hey,” he says as he walks by, trying not to show as much annoyance as he feels. Eddie grabs his arm and stops him. Guess he hadn’t succeeded. His expressiveness always has been his downfall.

“What the fuck is your problem? I thought you were better than this. You don't have a problem with Hen.” Eddie says, looking pissed and a little hurt, though he clearly tries to hide the latter.. Buck just shakes his head.

“Don't have one, man.” He says, forcing a smile.

“Yeah well your face says different,” Eddie says, letting go and storming off. Buck sighs, yeah he was definitely fucked.

Later Hen approaches looking apocalyptic.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Buckley? Eddie told me what happened. This shit’s not okay. And I don’t get it, because you’ve never had a problem with me. Is it because he’s a man? You're not like this with Michael or Josh. Because he’s bisexual?” she said, stopping in front of where he sat on the couch, crossing her arms. Buck shifted uncomfortably under her stormy gaze.

“Look, Hen, it’s...it’s not like that.” He pleads.

“Oh? Then what’s it like? ‘Cause I can’t think of any other reason for this behaviour unless you’re jealous.” Buck squirms, avoiding her gaze. Her demeanor immediately changes as she sits beside him. “Oh my god, you're jealous! You realize you're still his best friend right? Him getting a boyfriend doesn’t change that.” Buck continues to stay silent, avoiding looking at her. “Wait.. you like him don't you?” Buck’s head snaps up.

“Shh! Don't say that so loud!” He says, glancing around wildly to make sure no one was around to overhear. Thankfully no one seemed to notice. Hen starts laughing. “Stop!” he snaps. That was loud enough to get attention though. He waves them off. “It's not funny!” he glares. She nods, trying to school her expression.

“Sorry, you're right, it’s not. Just oh my god, so that’s why you’ve been acting so weird. How long has this been going on?” she asks, thankfully quieter this time.

“I don’t know? I didn’t realize that was what it was until Maddie said something earlier.” He tells her, equally quiet.

“So you're …?” She trailed off.

“Bi I guess? I don't know. This is a very new revelation. I'm realizing that I felt differently about a lot of people I considered friends. It’s… weird.”

“Yeah. I get that. But it gets easier.” she says, placing a hand on his shoulder. He appreciates the comfort. “You need to talk anytime, I'm here, Buck.”

“Thanks, Hen.” he smiles.

“Of course,” she says, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze before letting go. “But you’re gonna have to tell him or keep that shit under control. It’s not fair to him leaving him thinking his best friend isn't supportive of who he’s with or who he is.” Buck sighs.

“I know. I'm trying.”

“Try harder.” she says, slapping him on the back and getting up. “I don't know, think of an excuse.” Buck nods. Just then Eddie comes up the stairs, barely sparing a glance in Buck’s direction. Well. Better sooner than later. He gets up and walks over to meet him in the kitchen.

“Eddie, I'm sorry for being weird. I really don’t have a problem. I just...have other things going on right now. I really didn’t mean to make you think it’s about you. Can I make it up to you?” Eddie gives him a skeptical look as he opens the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water.

“Can you watch Chris friday night? I have a date with Jake.” Buck swallows the jealousy and forces a smile.

“Of course! Always love hanging with the little man.” Eddie doesn’t look fully convinced but he nods.

“Alright, drop by around 6:30?”

“Sure thing!” He says with a smile. He knows he’s laying it on too thick when Eddie gives him a strange look. “So uh, tell me more about Jake. How did you meet?” Eddie eyes him.

“Tinder. He’s really nice. I think you would like him.”

“We should all hang out sometime.” Buck says even though he doesn’t really want to. The idea of watching them together hurts. Eddie looked surprised.

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah, if he means a lot to you i want to meet him.” Buck says, pointedly ignoring the pain in his chest. He just has to get over it.

“Ok. Next week? Friday?”

“Sounds great." Buck starts to back away but Eddie stops him,

“Hey, you know you can talk to me, right? About whatever’s going on.” Eddie tells him sincerely. Buck doesn’t deserve him.

Thankfully (or not, depending how you look at it) the alarm rings, saving Buck from having think of a response to that.

Buck figures the solution is to find someone else. Take his new found bisexuality for a test drive. Best way to get over someone is to get under someone else, right? So he re-downloads Tinder and changes his preferences.

“Hey, Buck, what’re you looking at?” Chim asks, appearing behind the couch and startling him, nearly causing him to drop his phone. “That Tinder? You reverting to Buck 1.0?” Buck turns and scowls at him. “Jeez, I'm kidding. Wait is that a guy?” he says suddenly leaning over the back of the couch to get a closer look.” Buck blanches.

“Maybe?” He responds quietly. Chim comes around and sits next to him.

“Hey that’s fine. Guess you're not just a womanizer, you're also a...manizer? Doesn't have the same ring.” Buck huffs.

“I’ve never actually...it's a..new revelation.” Buck tells him.

“Ah. Eddie and his new boyfriend get you thinking?”

“Something like that.” Buck chuckles.

“Alright so what have we got?” Chim asks, staring at the phone. He reaches for it but Buck pulls it away.

“I don’t need help. I'm not sure your taste in guys should be trusted.”

“Hey!”

“Which of us is attracted to men?” Buck rebuked, despite the words feeling odd coming so casually out of his mouth.

“Fine. But don’t come running to me when you get a dud, Buckaroo!” he says, getting up and Buck rolls his eyes.

It’s slow going, he has plenty of experience looking for women (maybe too much) but guys? He starts to feel defeated but after a while he matches with a guy named Nick. 

They end up talking about everything and nothing. He’s nothing like Eddie which works perfectly. They have a fair amount in common and he’s incredibly hot to boot. They make plans for later in the week.

Friday night he makes his way to the Diaz house.

“Hey! Thanks again for watching Chris” Eddie says after answering the door, moving aside to let Buck past.

“Buck!” Chris exclaims, making his way to Buck as fast as he can. Buck grins, picking him up and spinning as Chris laughs, delighted.

“Hey Superman! You ready for pizza and video games?” he asks as he sets him down.

“Yeah!” Chris cheers.

“Awesome!” The reason he’s here might be less than great but he always loves spending time with Chris. It’s hard to be upset when the kid is always so happy. You can’t help but smile back when he shoots one your way.

“Alright, i'm heading out. Call if you need anything.” Eddie leans down and kisses Chris on the head and pats Buck on the back when he straightens before heading out the door. 

“Just you and me, kid.” Buck claps his hands together

Buck calls in the pizza and they sit on the couch to play video games as they wait. They bicker as they play a few rounds. Eventually the pizza arrives.

“How ‘bout you put a movie on?” Buck suggests. Chris nods and Buck goes to the door to get the pizza and pay and the kitchen to get plates. They sit and watch as they eat until Buck asks the question that has been on his mind.

“So what do you think of Jake?”

“I don't know. He seems alright.” Chris shrugs.

“Just alright?” Buck asks, concerned. Chris shrugs again.

“He makes Dad happy so he’s ok I guess.”

“But you don't like him?”

“Don’t tell him. I just want Dad to be happy. He's a good dad so he deserves to be happy. So if Jake makes him happy that's good.”

“You're a good kid, Chris, you know that?” Buck told him, hugging him to his side.

“I just don’t understand why he can’t date you instead.” Chris says suddenly and Buck chokes on his own spit.

“Your dad and I are just friends, bud.” Chris looks at him like he doesn’t really believe him and how can a kid be so perceptive to this kind of thing?

When they finish the movie Buck helps him get ready for bed before tucking him in and reading him a story. Afterwards he goes to sit on the couch and wait until Eddie gets back. He pulls out his phone, texting Nick while he waits..

It’s eleven o’ clock by the time Eddie gets home and Buck realizes he started to doze, his phone forgotten on his chest.

“Sorry, we got a little...distracted,” Eddie says, looking somewhat sheepish but not embarrassed. Buck bites the inside of his cheek, refusing to react and hurt Eddie yet again because of his own stupid feelings.

“That’s alright. Chris and I had fun. It’s getting late though so I should head home.” He says, not wanting to stick around any longer.

“You could stay the night,” Eddie offers.

“Nah, thanks though. But I have a date tomorrow.”

“Oh? She cute?” Eddie smiles conspiratorially. 

“Yeah,” Buck smiled, not bothering to correct him.

“Maybe you should bring her next week, make it a double date,” Eddie says as he walks him to the door.

“Maybe. It's still early.” Buck says noncommittally. Eddie nods his understanding.

"No pressure. See you later."

"Bye."

Buck gets in his jeep, taking a deep breath and letting it out before turning it on and heading home.

Buck stares at his closet, trying to figure out what to wear. What did you wear on a date with a guy? Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he should cancel. He paces back and forth. He calls Maddie.

“Hey Buck.” Maddie sounds cheerful on the other end of the phone.

‘Maddie.” He says, his voice sounding slightly strangled in his own ears but hoping his sister doesn't notice. But of course she does.

“Evan? What's wrong? Are you ok?” Buck winces, not having meant to worry his sister.

“Maddie it’s ok, I’m ok.” he rushes to reassure her. He hears her let out a relieved sigh.

“So what is it then? You sound stressed.” Maddie responds, still sounding worried. Buck sits heavily on the edge of his bed.

“Look, you uh, you might have been right?” Maddie hums the hum of older sisters that are usually right but doesn't say anything, waiting for him to elaborate. “I… I like Eddie. I think I might love him actually.” he admitted quietly.

“Really?” Maddie replies, clearly trying to suppress the smug tone in her voice but it still slips through. Buck huffs.

“Yeah. I- I guess I’m bi? I dont think it's just Eddie.”

‘Colin?”

“How do you-?”

“I'm your big sister, I know you.”

“Well that's embarrassing. I can't believe my sister knew before I did.” He falls back on his bed but then shoots back up “Wait do you think that means mom and dad..?”

“No. Don't worry.” Thank god.

“Ok. Anyway. I have a date tonight with a guy and I'm kind of freaking out.” He finally gets to the point of the call.

“Do you want me to come over?”

“I- yeah. Please.” he says, suddenly needing his big sister with him.

“Ok. I’ll be right over.” she responds and they hung up. He flops back as he waits for his sister.

Maddie arrives not long after, but still a while given the clusterfuck that is LA traffic. As soon as he answers the door she hugs him close, pushing the door closed behind herself.

“I’m proud of you.” He hugs her tighter involuntarily at that, feeling his eyes well up but he tries to hold them back.

“What for?” He asks.

“For figuring yourself out. For letting yourself be ok with it, I know how hard that must be with the way mom and dad are. For being brave enough to tell me. For being you.” And that breaks the dam. He stands there holding his sister, tears flowing down his face. He hadn't realized how badly he needed to hear that. After a while she pulls back, wiping the tears from his face.

“Ok no more tears, you have a date to get ready for!” She says with a smile. He gives her one in return, albeit a bit watery.

“Help me figure out what to wear?”

“Of course!” She hurries up the stairs to the loft. Buck stood there a moment just taking it all in. She turns back when she realizes he hasn’t followed. “Come on!” he laughs and obeys, following her up the stairs. 

She pushes him to sit on the bed as she goes through his closet, eyeing everything with a critical eye before tossing a pair of dark wash jeans and a light blue short sleeve button down at him.

“It’ll bring out your eyes,” She smiles. “He won't be able to resist.” He looks down bashfully.

“Thanks, Mads.” He gives her another quick hug before heading to the bathroom to change. When he comes out he does a little spin and she grins.

“Perfect!” She exclaims, clapping her hands together. 

They sit and talk until it’s time for him to leave for his date. They hug one last time and she wishes him luck before parting ways.

He and Nick had agreed to meet at a bowling alley and the other man is already there when he arrives. There’s an awkward moment when Buck isn’t sure how to greet him but Nick goes in for a hug.

“You haven't done this before have you?”

“What? Of course I’ve been on a date.” Buck deflects from the true question, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“I meant with a man.” Nick replies with a smile, seeing right through him. Buck hesitates before conceding with a small nod.

“That obvious?”

“You have the look. But that’s alright, it’s never too late. What matters is you’ve reached this point.” Nick reassures him. Buck smiles, he had gotten lucky with this one. He was going to shove it in Chim’s face.

They have a good time, some low stakes competitive banter. Buck is almost surprised at how nice it is. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. 

When they stop in the parking lot at the end before parting ways, leaning against the jeep, Nick leans in before stopping short.

“Can I?” he checks, like a true gentleman. Buck finds himself nodding without really thinking about it.

When their lips touch it makes his breath hitch. How has he gone this long denying himself this? It wasn't like with a girl but it was amazing in its own way, the slight catch of stubble. Yeah, he is definitely into this. He tilts his head, deepening the kiss slightly. When he tries to go further, Nick pulls away, chuckling when Buck lets out an involuntary groan, trying to follow.

“Easy, Tiger. I'm not that easy, we have time for that.” he leans in for a quick peck before backing away. “Next saturday?” It takes Buck a second, still in a daze, but he quickly nods.

“Yeah. Yeah that sounds good.” Nick smiles.

“Great! Catch you later,” he says before turning and walking to his car. Buck smiles and waves before getting in his jeep. He leaned his head back against the headrest, taking a deep breath and letting it out with a giddy giggle. Wow. So that's what he'd been missing. He drives home still dazed.

Maddie calls not long after he gets home, somehow psychically knowing the date is over or something.

“Hey, Maddie,” he says, his voice dreamy even in his own ears.

“Oh it went that well?” Maddie laughs.

“No, no we only kissed. But it was a _good_ kiss. I can't believe it's taken me this long to go on a date with a guy.” he shakes his head.

“Well what matters is you've done it now. You can't change the past.”

“I guess you're right. God you never told me kissing guys was so great. I think I really like him”

“As much as Eddie?” That sours his mood slightly

“Maybe one day.”

“Fair enough.” There’s a pause. “Oh my god you haven't even showed me what he looks like! Send me a picture now!” Buck laughs at her enthusiasm.

“Ok, ok.” He pulls his phone away, quickly getting a picture from Nick’s instagram and texting it to his sister. He puts the phone back to his ear, hearing his sister squeal.

“Oh, Buck he’s cute! When can I meet him?”

“Calm down, it’s still early.”

“Ok, ok. But soon!”

“Alright. Soon. but it’ll still be a while.”

“Fine. but I'm holding you to that. When are you seeing him again?”

“Next saturday.”

They talk a while longer before hanging up. Buck’s glad to have a sister like Maddie, so readily supportive of him. It almost made up for the lack of support from his parents. There was a reason he hasn't talked to them in a while and hasn't seen them in even longer. 

He sighs, shaking himself to rid himself of the unhappy path his thoughts had taken. No reason to dwell on it now.

Buck laughs at a text Nick had sent. Bobby nudges him from where he’s sat next to him on the couch.

“Alright who’s the lucky girl? Don't think I haven’t noticed you smiling at your phone so much. You're about as bad as Eddie lately. What am I going to do with you two?” Bobby chuckles. Buck hums, maybe now is the time to tell the other man. 

Bobby was the closest he had to a father these days, much kinder than his own blood. But that almost made it more daunting, put more weight on his reaction than that of the others. Bobby must notice the shift in his mood, laying a gentle hand on Buck’s shoulder.

“Hey, Buck, you alright?” He asks, his voice filled with concern.

“Yeah, Cap. I’m fine.” Buck tries to reassure.

“You sure? Looked like you went somewhere just now.” Of course Bobby sees through it.

“I uh, I wanted to talk to you about something actually.” Buck says quietly.

“Oh?” Bobby responds, face carefully neutral, though Buck can see a hint of worry in his eyes.

“I’ve.. been doing some thinking lately, realizing some stuff about myself.” Buck pauses, suddenly anxious. He looks down, unable to meet the older man’s gaze.

“Whatever it is, it's ok.” Bobby tells him gently, squeezing his shoulder. The comfort in that point of contact spurs Buck on. It would be ok. Bobby wasn't like his dad, he was better. He forces himself to look him in the eye.

“I’m bi.” he says, his voice trembling only slightly. Bobby smiles, pulling him into an awkward but warm hug given their current position..

“I'm proud of you kid.” Bobby tells him when he pulls back. Buck feels tears well up.

“Thanks, Bobby.” he gives the older man a watery smile. “I can tell you for a fact my dad would not have reacted as well.” Bobby’s expression grows softer, his eyes a little watery.

“Well that's his loss. You're a good man, Buck. and if he can’t see that because something as small as who you love that's his problem, not yours.” Buck’s heart feels warm and he goes in for another hug, which Bobby readily returns. 

They stay like that for a moment before Bobby has to go to cook for the team.

Buck feels lighter after his talk with Bobby but that still leaves one team member not in the know.

He ends up inviting Nick to go with him to meet up with Eddie and Jake. Figures it'll be awkward but better than being third wheel to the guy he's harboring an inconvenient crush on and his boyfriend. The downside? He hadn't found a time to tell Eddie it's not a girl he's seeing.

Buck had picked up Nick and they were sitting in the parking lot outside the restaurant. Nick had immediately reached for the door but Buck can't force himself to move, his hands still on the wheel and the gear shift. Nick closes the door and shifts in his seat to face him.

"What's wrong?" He asks, the worry clear in his voice. Buck can't bring himself to look at him.

"I haven't told him." Buck admits.

"Well you said he has a boyfriend so I'm sure he won't mind." Nick replies, confused where the problem lay.

"What if he- I don't know- thinks I'm like mocking him or something?"

"Why would he think that?"

"I don't know. He suddenly gets a boyfriend and I'm weird about it then all of a sudden I get a boyfriend? Looks kind of weird doesn't it?" Nick is quiet for a moment.

"You like him." Buck turns to him with wild eyes, ready to object but before he can get a word out Nick raises his hand to stop him. "That's what spurred this exploration isn't it?"

"Nick, I do like you if that's what you're worried about."

"I believe you." Buck sags in relief, only just realizing how tense he had gotten. He took a deep breath.

“Alright let's go.” he says, throwing his door open before he can change his mind. Nick follows suit and they make their way to the door. It takes a minute but he spots Eddie. He turns to Nick and gestures in his direction with a nod of his head before making his way over, his heart in his stomach. He sees Eddie’s eyes widen when he sees them.

“So that girl you're seeing…?” He trails off.

“Not a girl.”

“Wow ok. Guess we've both had some recent revelations.”

“You can say that again.”

“So you're...?”

“Bi.” Eddie nods and it’s then Jake comes walking up. 

“Sorry I’m late.” He apologizes. Eddie greets him with a quick kiss before turning to Buck..

“Jake this is Buck, Buck, Jake.” Buck reaches out to shake his hand.

“Nice to finally meet you. This is Nick.” Buck says, gesturing. “Nick, this is Eddie.” Nick smiles and shakes hands with Jake and Eddie before they take their seats. Dinner is slightly awkward but nice. Jake seems nice enough but then the next words come out of his mouth.

“So are you two exes?” he asked, gesturing between Buck and Eddie, unaware of the havoc his comment was wreaking on Buck’s heart. 

“What?” Eddie splutters, turning wild eyes on his boyfriend while Buck sits in silent shock, trying to control his face.

“You guys just have this energy, thought I'd ask.” Jake shrugs.

“We’re friends. Just friends. Always been just friends.” Eddie tells him with a furrowed brow. They all fall into an awkward silence before Nick, the saint, blessedly breaks it.

“So how long have you two been together?” He directs at Eddie and Jake.

“Six months. What about you?” Buck hadn’t realized it had been that long.

“Oh we’ve only been talking for a couple weeks. This is only our second date.” Nick replies. Eddie’s eyebrows shoot up at that.

“Really?”

“Hey, you said to invite him. And my revelation was a lot more recent than yours.” Buck responds, suddenly feeling defensive. Eddie nods.

“Fair enough.” the rest of the date passes well enough, if awkward after Jake’s question. They say their goodbyes with an agreement to do it again, though Buck isn’t crazy about the idea.

The next day Nick picks Buck up outside his apartment complex.

“How’s mini golf sound?” He asks after giving Buck a quick peck on the lips when he gets in the car.

“Sounds good,” Buck smiles. Nick smiles back and they head on their way.

Buck likes how easy things are with Nick. they both have a competitive streak but it isn’t too intense to the point it’s not fun anymore.

“Do you want to come up?” Buck asks when they get back to his apartment.

“I'd love to,” Nick smiles and finds a spot to park.

Once inside Buck kisses Nick, the other man smiling into it before pressing Buck against the door, eliciting a groan. Nick is the one to deepen the kiss this time, more than Buck had the other night. 

He pulls away only to start kissing Buck’s jaw, moving down to his neck, nipping occasionally. Buck tilts his head back giving him better access. Then suddenly the lips are gone and Buck lifts his head just in time to watch Nick drop to his knees with startled eyes.

“This ok?” Nick checked. Buck nodded quickly, still wide eyed. Nick undoes his belt and Buck thunks his head back against the door. 

At the first touch of Nick's mouth against his clothed crotch, Buck groans. He feels sixteen again. 

Nick keeps mouthing at him for a while. And even just that small bit of friction has Buck lost. Suddenly he pulls away causing Buck to honest-to-god _whimper_ at the loss of contact. Nick chuckles and Buck looks down to see him stare him straight in the eye as he undoes Buck's jeans at a painfully slow pace. 

When he finally pulls him free, Buck groans embarrassingly loud at the touch. His hand drops absentmindedly to cup the back of Nick's head. Not directing, just resting, his fingers curling gently into the other man's hair.

"Do you have a condom?" Nick asks as he slowly strokes him once base to tip. Buck shivers.

"Yeah in my wallet, back right pocket." Buck barely got out. Nick hummed and reached back to grab it, cupping Buck's ass as he did so.

He rips it open with his teeth, still stroking with his other hand then rolls it on and immediately gets to work. He starts just mouthing at the head, taking Buck's breath away. Buck chances a look down and his breath stutters when he sees Nick looking up at him through his lashes and he immediately has to thunk his head back and close his eyes, the sight too much, too good.

It’s then Nick sinks all the way down and Buck gasps. He keeps going that way for a while, up and down, up and down. Swallowing and hollowing out his cheeks. Occasionally pulling back to mouth at the head Buck can't hold out much longer. 

One particularly hard swallow and he’s gone, groaning low and slow as Nick sucks him through it. When the sensation becomes too much Buck pushes him off and pulls him up. He kisses him hard, palming the front of his jeans as Nick groans. He reaches for the button and pauses, a silent question and Nick nods against him. 

He makes quick work of the button and fly, plunging his hand into Nick's pants. He wraps a hand around him and is shocked at the rightness of it, of another man warm and solid in his hand.

He pulls him out of his jeans and slowly strokes him, twisting his wrist and thumbing the head. Nick drops his head to Buck's shoulder, moaning.

"Faster." He breathes and Buck obliges. It isn't long before Nick comes, shooting over Buck's hand. He strokes him through it. 

After a moment he lets go and they stumble their way to the kitchen, grabbing a clean dish towel to clean up. Buck pulls the condom off, tying it off before tossing it in the trash can. They tuck themselves back in their pants and sink to the floor, their backs against the cabinets. Buck lets out a giddy, dazed laugh.

“Wow.” He lolls his head to the side to smile at Nick. “I was really missing out huh?” Nick laughs goodnaturedly and pats him on the thigh.

The next month is the monthly dinner at Bobby and Athena’s. Bobby had told him to “bring his guy” so he does. He figures Eddie will probably also bring Jake. 

It’s a new kind of nervous compared to the double date, this time bringing Nick to meet all the people he considers a family. He almost chickens out.

Athena’s the one to answer the door.

“Hey, Buckaroo,” she greets as she steps aside, letting them in. “And who’s this?”

“Athena, this is Nick, he’s my date.” He responds after a moment of hesitation.

“Oh! Well I can't say I'm not surprised but good for you, Buck.” she says with a warm smile, going in for a hug which he accepts gratefully. She pulls away and turns to Nick.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Nick.” she says with a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“Alright well come on, you're the last to arrive.” She says, leading them through the house. It was noisy as usual, a given with such a large group of people. Maddie sees them first and hurries over, Chim on her tail.

“Buck!” She goes in for a quick hug before pulling back and turning to Nick. “You must be Nick,” she smiles. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Buck speaks very highly.” Buck blushes at being called out. Nick pulls him to him with an arm around his waist and kisses the side of his head.

“I could say the same.” Nick smiles, turning back to Maddie.

“Oh! This is my boyfriend Chim, he also works with Buck.”

“Hey, man. Nice to finally meet the mystery guy.” Chim reaches out to shake his hand. 

“Oh we should double sometime!” Maddie exclaims.

“That would be fun,” Buck agrees.

They talk for a while, making plans, before Bobby calls them all to dinner. They sit around the large table in the backyard, talking and laughing.

The next few months go by in a bit of a blur but a good one. He grows closer to Nick, they go on more dates, spend a couple nights here and there. They even go out with Maddie and Chim and Buck and Eddie each a couple times. 

But at a certain point things grow stagnant, nobody’s fault, just the way things are. The newness wears off and the spark goes dull.

They’re out at the batting cages and their usual competitive banter feels more friendly than flirty. Buck catches him flirting with another guy and he can’t even really find it in himself to stay mad when Nick apologizes profusely, saying he forgot they were even on a date. He kind of had too.

The split is amicable and they agree to stay friends and actually hold to it.

Buck is over at Eddie’s when it happens, he had spent the day with him and Chris, just hanging out. Chris had gone to bed and they were sitting on the couch watching tv idly.

“So how are things with Nick?” Eddie asks suddenly.

“We broke up.”

“Oh. sorry, man.”

“Nah, it's fine, things just weren't meant to be. We’re still friends.” Buck shrugs. “What about you and Jake?” Eddie shifts uncomfortably.

“Uh, we broke up too.”

“Really? What happened?” Buck turns to him surprised.

“I.. am in love with someone else. he, understandably wasn't happy about that.” Buck’s heart skips a beat, which is stupid because of course it wasn’t him. Why would it be.

“Oh?” he asks, carefully neutral. “Anyone I know?”

“Yeah, actually.”

“Really? Come on, man, who is it?” Buck asks even though he”s sure he doesn't want to know the answer. This way leads only heartbreak.

“I...ok.” Eddie starts but stops. He turns and looks at Buck with an unreadable expression. Buck furrows his brows but doesn't have long to be confused before Eddie surges forward, crushing his lips to his. It’s awkward and a little off target and Buck freezes. 

System error. Buck.exe has stopped working.

Eddie throws himself back, a look of shame on his face.

“I am so sorry I shouldn't have-” but Buck stops him with a kiss.

If kissing Nick felt good, kissing Eddie feels like heaven. It feels like coming home. Like he was always meant to be doing this and nothing else. Like he can survive on this alone.

Eddie cups a hand around the back of his head and Buck drops a hand to rest on his hip. After a moment Eddie pulled away looking as dazed as Buck feels.

“You..? Wait is that why you were acting so weird about Jake?” Buck shoots him a sheepish look.

“Yeah. I didn't realize it at first but yeah.”

“Well that explains a lot.” Eddie gets a sudden smug look on his face. “Wait… does that make me your bi awakening?”

“Don't flatter yourself, you're not the first. I just couldn't get it through my thick skull before that that was what I was feeling.” Buck rolls his eyes.

“But I was the catalyst to the final revelation.” Eddie pushes, undeterred.

“Fine. maybe you were. Happy now?” Buck responded, trying to act annoyed. Eddie laughs, seeing through it.

“You were mine too, y’know?” Buck’s eyebrows shoot up. “No, really. But I figured I didn't have a chance in hell.”

“So Jake.”

“So Jake.” Eddie nods. Buck huffs a laugh.

“We’re just a couple of idiots aren't we?” Buck says and Eddie laughs and nods. “How bout we get back to the kissing?” He suggests. Eddie smiles and leans back in. This time is slower, just taking their time. They stay that way for a while before curling together on the couch and falling asleep. 

Eventually Eddie wakes and nudges Buck awake before leading him to his room to sleep in an actual bed.

Chris cheers when he finds out.

The team don’t actually notice for a week or so but when they do they predictably give them hell. Apparently there had also been a bet. Hen wins. 

Bobby pulls Buck to the side later.

“I’m happy for you, kid. Content looks good on you.” He says, clapping him on the shoulder. Buck smiles.

“Thanks, Bobby. It means a lot. I just wish we could have gotten our heads out of our asses sooner.”

“It happened when it was meant to.” Bobby reassures. Buck just shrugs.

“I guess you're right.”

“Of course I am.” Buck rolls his eyes and starts backing away.

“Whatever you say, Cap.” He says before turning and walking away. 

Buck walks up to Eddie and wraps an arm around his shoulders. But then Bobby calls out.

“Diaz! A moment please.” They glance at each other unsure what it could be about. Eddie pulls away and goes to go meet him.

He comes back with a shocked look on his face a few minutes later.

“I think your dad just gave me the shovel talk.” he says, in a daze.

“He’s n-” Buck starts.

“He is.” Eddie cuts off his attempt at denial. “You both need to stop fooling yourselves that he’s not.” Eddie says with a _look_.

“He is a lot more like a dad than my dad ever was.” Buck concedes quietly.

“At least I don't have to worry about meeting him for the first time.” Eddie laughs.

“That’s a fair point.” Of course the alarm goes off then, as it always does. Just another day. But these days were better with Eddie by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the 911 discord for talking me into writing this after it sat in my drafts for months. and also the heebie jeebies server but especially peterqpan for support and cheerleading. thanks for reading!


End file.
